101 Ways to deal with Galloway!
by RiverBladeSparda
Summary: Anyone who has watched the Transformers movies, whether you like them or not, knows that Theodore Galloway is the most annoying asshole in existence! He just seems to thrive on making everyone's lives around him a misery. Well no more! Everyone has had it and I'm sure you have too. So join me in dealing with the annoyance that is Galloway...
1. Intro to the chaos! :)

Hey people of this world it's RiverBladeSparda here to bring you an exciting opportunity few would dare to miss!

You all get a chance at choosing ways and means to get back at Theodore Galloway or just being a colossal jerk to the Saviours of our world (and everyone else he meets), the Autobots.

Here's how it's gonna go:

I'm asking you lovely lot to submit ways in which Galloway should suffer.

You guys can come up with what ever ideas you fancy (be creative! and tell me _any_ details that you deem necessary).

I'll write up each idea as a separate one-shot (unless there are multiple of the same idea).

If your idea does not make it into this 101, don't worry as I am already thinking of making another 101 when this one ends!

You can choose which characters deal with Galloway (if you want to use an OC, just let me know how they'll behave and such just so I don't butcher your character!)

Also, this series will also be posted on my other accounts and all one-shots with it (to share the love! People will be given credit or their ideas!), so if you know any Transformers fans who prefer to use either Quotev or Wattpad, el free to let them know of this series!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers franchise nor any of the characters in it. I only own my own OC (which may make an appearance).**


	2. Human Artwork!

Hey guys RiverBladeSparda here and bringing you the first of the 101 ways Galloway is to suffer. :D

The first suggestion comes from the creative mind of Guardianofpeaceandprotection24!

I will get around to other suggestions as soon as I can. I can't wait for what you lovely people come up with!

Anyway, on with the one-shot and let the chaos begin!

The Autobots had just returned rom eliminating some dumb-ass decepticon drones. They were tired and didn't really care or what Director Galloway was going on about but there they were. Standing around whilst the small man with the metaphorical stick up his ass kept 'talking' _more like yelling_ about how whilst their mission may have been a success, that he still thought that the US Army would have done a more efficient job and that improvements and changes were necessary.

Winterblast glared at Galloway with a sharp stare. He annoyed her to no end and she him. They were always at logger-heads and she couldn't wait till the day he'd get what he deserved..

Then it came to her, **she** could exact that oh so sweet vengeance upon the grumpy bastard! "Keep talking you piece of slag...you're gonna get it now" She murmured whilst a smirk appeared on her features.

~~Time skip brought to you by Megatron dancing the 'robot'~~

After Winterblast placed everything, which consisted of glue, feathers and glitter in the desired places outside Galloway's office, she stood and waited or Galloway to exit the room. The door soon opened and everything went flying, at the man himself...

And the sight was a glorious one at that!

From head-to-toe Galloway was bombarded with a plethora of bright feathers (which Epps had so graciously bought for her from an arts and crafts store) all accompanied by the insane amount of litter that covered every surface that could be physically possible. This was all held together by some heavy-duty glue that was sure to be exceptionally hard to remove.

It was better than she expected it to be! When the idea came to her she imagined that he'd look ridiculous, but she realised it was so beautifully stupid that she **had** to get the others over to her position ASAP.

"Hey guys? You'll want to come and see this.." Winterblast said this in the most neutral voice she could muster, to ensure the surprise of Galloway's appearance to the others.

~~Minor time skip brought to you by my maniacal laughter!~~

Every autobot received Winterblast's message to meet up outside Director Galloway's office accompanied by Lennox, Epps, Charlotte Mearing and Sam who had been catching up with Bumblebee at the time. All of them walked to the office and were greeted by Winterblast stifling a laugh whilst pointing towards the Director himself.

"What in the name of Primus happened to **him**?" Ratchet was the first to ask the question that was plaguing everyone's minds.

"That's a good question..." Optimus stated, "And I'm certain **Winterblast** has something to do with it."

A that statement, everyone turned towards Winterblast before Galloway started squawking.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAN TO KNOW! I DEMAND OR SOMWEONE TO TELL MW WHO DID THIS" Galloway yelled whilst gesturing to his entire body then continuing on. "WHOEVER DID THIS IS IN SERIOUS TROUBLE AS I WILL REPORT THEM IMMEDIATELY...STOPLAUGHIN AT MEEEE!" He them stormed of rumbling on about 'childish alien fools' whilst everyone was still laughing at the sight of a feather and litter adorned Galloway.

There was a feeling of pure joy amongst everyone present as Galloway just gotten _exactly_ what he deserved, and they all enjoyed the feeling or many a day afterwards.

Okay guys that is it for the first way to deal with Galloway!

Thanks again to Guardianofpeaceandprotection24 or the suggestion and I hope that this is to your liking!

Be free to comment on how **you** would like Galloway to suffer and what you thought about this one-shot! I know it may not be too great but it's just the beginning!

Anyway see you guys next time and remember,

 _Stay weird and stay awesome!_

RiverBladeSparda


	3. So good to be bad :)

Hey guys it's RiverBladeSparda brining you more ways to deal with Galloway!

Thank you for your support so far and the amazing suggestions you guys have been posting! I really do appreciate all of it!

This one-shot idea comes from Khalthar. Thanks for this awesome suggestion that is sure to go well with all who hate Galloway!

So without further ado, let the chaos ensue...

The day had started out a normal one: wake up, find some decepticon, kill it and then repeat with another idiotic creep. But what really got on everyone's nerves was Galloway's response to the whole thing, which was to kick as many of the Autobots as he physically could.

No one knew what compelled him to do something so moronic as that but knew for sure that it was starting to get on their nerves. The team of robotic organisms had already found what they were looking for. They didn't _need_ to stay and help the humans with their problems but did as to ensure that Earth didn't share Cybertron's fate!

As a result, they thought Galloway should have a bit more respect and appreciation for their efforts. They were all voicing this in their own ways whilst they were recovering from their mission.

"Will that fragging waste of space ever stop treatin' us like shit? Like, I ain't down for being kicked every time I move." Jazz sighed.

"Well unless he decides to suddenly join the Decepticon cause, which is highly unlikely, then we can't touch him..." Ratchet replied with a grumble.

The clicking of heels was heard as Charlotte Mearing walked up to the bots with an unusual smirk upon her features. "I hear you guys are still having trouble with our Director. So I came up with a solution."

"A solution? But no one can touch him Mearing. And if we do then we're done and off this planet or good" Optimus stated, whilst he also hated Galloway with a passion, they were not allowed to harm him and he took advantage of the prospect by bulling the Autobots whenever possible.

However, Optimus was willing to hear her out. I anyone could help get back at Galloway, it was this woman.

"Basically, remember about a week ago when you guys raided that Decepticon lab and found those weird canisters of weird looking liquids? Well, we found that one was a serum that gives any who are injected with it a rapid healing factor and the other allowed for those injected to become immortal through some kind of out-of-the-world magic that out scientists just don't understand the origins of." Mearing paused to allow the bots to soak in the information and then continued.

"My plan is to have Galloway injected with these serums by disguising them as immunisation shots because they guy freaks out about getting ill from aliens *sigh*. Anyway, we do that then if he does piss you guys of, you can hurt him and by the time he goes to report you, he'll be at full health."

Everyone stopped and thought about it until Ironhide piped up with an idea that he seemed very pleased about.

"Hey, what about if when Galloway gets the serums we give him to the Decepticons and let them mess with him? It keeps them busy and gets him of our backs!" For once, Ironhide seemed pretty happy judging by the tone of his voice and body language. Then again, this was about getting Galloway to suffer so it seemed appropriate.

"Well, I'm up for that if you guys are?" Charlotte glanced around the hangar and stopped on the Autobot leader, waiting for his response.

Optimus sighed, he _would_ regret this if it were any other human but it being Galloway he nodded in response. It would actually be the Decepticons hurting him so the guilt would be lessened, if there was any to begin with.

~~Timeskip brought to you by Bumblebee's amazing dance moves~~

Charlotte Mearing walked up to Galloway with a serious expression on her ace and said calmly, "Director are you ready for your shots? I told you about them in the email I sent you yesterday."

"Oh yes, I remember. Have to keep myself safe from whatever vile diseases they may carry. Have you got your shots Mearing?" Galloway turned to Mearing with a look of almost genuine concern.

"I'm fine Sir, honestly" Charlotte replied, watching him walk away with a smirk upon her face as he did so.

She then brought out her phone and contacted Optimus Prime, "He's getting the shots now, are they ready to comply?"

"Yes, they are more than willing to leave us alone for a month at the very least if they get the Director. Shockwave is especially eager to get a hold of him. When will he be leaving?" Optimus waited outside the base with Bumblebee and Jazz for Galloway to leave, where they would direct him to the Decepticons waiting in an underpass a little ways away from the base and from their own (geography may be wrong I apologise).

Galloway was soon leaving in a black SUV (like all evil assholes do..for some reason..) and was directed to the meeting point and the horror was soon written upon his features.

"Oh God! It's an ambush! Get them! Don't let them get me! Wait, what is he doing? Let go of me! Help me!" the man was kicking and screaming to be free from Shockwave's grasp as the Decepticon plucked him from the SUV and inspected him carefully before leaving without a word...

~~Another timeskip, this time brought to you by the Autobot's inability to keep a person's yard/garden clear XD~~

One month had gone by at the base with no disturbance at all and everyone was calm and relaxed...

...that was until they heard a familiar yelling...

"Hey! Someone help me! I was abducted and attacked! Believe me!" Galloway screamed in a way akin to a spoilt toddler who had been told 'no'.

"Oh sir, good to see you again. Now what is this you talking about being 'abducted?" Mearing asked with the calmest ace she could ever have.

"He allowed a Decepticon to take me and experiment on me. The things that they did to me were horrendous I tell you! And no matter what, I recovered completely and they did it again!" Galloway balled whilst falling to his knees, it looked pathetic to all watching.

"Sir you might want to et up and go to your office before you cause a panic" Mearing suggested quietly to the snivelling Director. Galloway then walked in the most proper and kept way he could before slamming his office door and crying (or wailing) could be heard.

It was a job well done on everyone's part.

Well there you have it! Sorry for this one taking longer to release, I had assignments to finish but luckily enough I'm currently on a week break so I should be free to do more one-shots! And yeah this one-shot is very long, I had to make it work and this was the way I found that made it flow well.

A great big thank you to Khathlar for this one-shot idea! I was blown away when I first read your suggestion and am jealous that I could come up with it myself. You are awesome!

Also I have been given the suggestion for a one-shot in honour of Valentine's day and plan to do that for the day or maybe the day after so look forward to that!

Anyway that's enough from me so see you guys next time!

RiverBladeSparda

And remember,

 _Stay weird and stay awesome!_


	4. A Happy Semi-Violent Valentines!

Hey guys it's RiverBladeSparda back with another way to deal with one of the most annoying fools ever to exist, Theodore Galloway.

The suggestion for this one-shot is by Talks to Herself and it is in honour of Valentine's day. Thank you for this suggestion you awesome being!

Also, I apologise for not having this up on Valentine's day itself, I haven't been very well for a while and assignments have been crowding me right now so I'm sorry! I really do apologise if this one-shot is not up to par I have really struggled to get the time and the mind-set to write as of late but I've tried my best with it. I also took the time to look up cybertronian terms to make it a little better for you guys so I hope it helps!

Also, you may have noticed I changed the rating from T to M. This is because I felt that it would be more appropriate to allow or more mature (mostly graphic) scenes and I feel at ease with the higher rating as it allows or me to have less concern on what I'm writing in terms of dialogue (not that it matters too much but oh well) so there's my reasoning for the rating change!

But anyway, let's get on with it and discover what Valentine's day has in store for Galloway!

The day was boring to say the least, the day was Valentine's day and those who were absent as they celebrated with their significant other left those who either didn't **have** a significant other to celebrate with or who didn't celebreate regardless.

Thankfully, everyone was happy with the overall atmosphere within the base which was on a cheerful calm with all personnel on base even with the presence of an Annabelle Lennox (I know it makes no sense for her to be there but I'm struggling to figure out how to fit this all together, sorry)...

...except Director Theodore Galloway...who seemed more than annoyed at the perceived lack of order within the base.

"Why are all of you so calm today?! I ask for everyone to be alert every hour of everyday is that too much to ask?"

Nobody paid any attention to Galloway of course, even little Annabelle's gaze didn't stray from her colouring book causing Galloway to resume his whiney temper tantrum.

A much calmer voice broke the air soon after."Hey Annie what ya doing there?" Annabelle turned to her father looking over her shoulder at her colouring. "Colouring in, but I'm bored..." Annabelle pouted as she said this as it was completely true, whilst colouring was fun she wanted something a bit ,ore exciting to do.

Ironhide had overheard the comment by Annabelle and suddenly came up with an idea that would allow everyone the satisfaction of seeing Galloway suffer and also be entertained (with little Annabelle being at the forefront on the entertainment).

And so, Ironhide quietly moved away from everyone in order to get the very thing he sought...

~~Timeskip: Brought to you by an apologetic River ("I'm really sorry for the delay!")~~

The overall vibe from everyone at the base hadn't changed when Ironhide returned and it came as not surprise to the weapons specialist because unless something like the tooth fairy had shown up whilst he was away those at the base would continue as they were.

Ironhide looked around for one certain individual that would be instrumental to his plan, Annabelle, and found her still sat colouring. She turned to face him once she heard his heavy steps approach her.

"Hello 'Hide! What's that?" the small girl asked whilst point in at the object Ironhide hid within his large servo.

"Oh this? It's for you Annie. Thought you'd like to have something to enjoy instead of colouring in" the mech stated as he handed the young Annie a small package which she proceeded to open with haste...

~~Timeskip: Brought to you by a scheming Ironhide~~

Director Galloway had done nothing but pace around the base trying to make sure everyone was doing their assigned tasks and doing them correctly. He ensured this by yelling at every individual who he came across. Valentine's day or not, work needed to be done.

He stopped for a second to allow his eyes to scan the area around him for any individuals who were not doing as they were instructed to do when he witnessed a young girl, who he identified to be Annabelle Lennox, to be standing a little ways away from him...

….with a toy bow, loaded with an arrow pointed a=directly at him!

Before he could say a word, little Annie shot her first arrow into his leg. Th arrow bouncing off of his leg and onto the pristine floor.

The director was helpless as she kept firing arrow after arrow, aiming higher as she went.

This had went on for approximately an hour until Galloway was cornered by the young girl. He tried to talk his way out of it saying "I'm sure your daddy wouldn't like you hurting someone, especially me" but Annie wasn't interested. She was told to show him her skills by Ironhide and she wanted to use **all** her arrows to do so.

She looked at the director before aiming carefully...

"Annie!" She heard her father yell out, as he'd been trying to look fir her after she'd left her colouring book on the table.

This distraction proved to be deadly as Annie missed her shot and the arrow ended up hitting Director Galloway in the crotch and sending him onto his knees in agony.

Ironhide and a dew other bots proceeded to quietly laugh as they saw the grouch of a man writhing in pain whilst spitting curses at them all, and all because of a little girl and a toy bow!

Okay guys that's that I have finally completed this suggestion after nearly a year apologies to you all, I aim to get more done this year than last to expect more soon!

Thanks again to Talks to Herself for this suggestion and I apologise for the stupidly long wait.

Anyways see you guys later and remember,

 _Stay weird and stay awesome!_

RiverBladeSparda


End file.
